This invention relates to a data processing system, and in particular, to a multiple data processing system for redundantly executing data processing.
Most of the newest airplanes are computer-controlled to some extent, and, in particular, computers are widely used for the fuel control of jet engines. There is a possibility, however, that a jet engine may not be properly controlled due to a malfunction of the computer for some reason. In order to avoid the problems resulting from such erroneous operation of the computer, a method may be employed which selects a solution on a majority basis from the results of calculations made by several computers. This method, however, requires a number of microprocessors and thus a large, complicated control system, resulting in high cost and high power dissipation.